Nyan cats reactions
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The KHR team has to watch Nyan Cat while people are recording there reactions...


**I do not own KHR, Nyan Cat!**

**So Review!**

**XD**

The KHR group was invited over to give feedback on a video. They walked in the studios and were told to go to separate rooms. The rooms only had a big screen TV, a chair, many speakers, a desk, and a camera and a mike.

**XD**

With Mukuro…

'_Good morning Mukuro-sama! We are going to show you a 'small' video and watch your reactions from this camera.'_ With that the screen turned on and a poptart cat that was fating out rainbows, running in space appeared in the screen.

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan _**(you know how the song goes!)**

Mukuro's vein and eye twitched as an evil aura surrounded him.

"Kufufufu? Is it making fun of my hair?" He summoned his trident.

"Kufufufu…" With that the room exploded. But at least the video they took of Mukuro was saved. Thank God! It will make perfect for blackmailing.

**XD**

With Yamamoto…

'_Yamamoto-sama. We just want to see your reaction…'_ With that the screen turned on.

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

"Haha! Does this cat want to be my friend to?" Yamamoto smiled. "This song is awesome! It reminds me of baseball!" (**I don't get it…o.O)**

**XD**

With Gokudera…

The screen flickered on as the poptart nya cat came into view.

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

"HOW DARE THIS RAINBOW CAT MAKE FUN OF JUUDAIME?" Gokudera took out his dynamite and threw it at the screen. But it was a good thing the screen was blown apart but the music still played. Gokudera was now rolling back and forth on the ground.

"Make it stop…make it stop…"

XD

With Chrome…

The screen turns on and the music played._ Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

Chrome blushes and falls asleep to the sounds of the cat.

XD

With Ryohei…

The screen turns on.

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

"EXTREME! IT EXTREMLY WANTS TO JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"

The music got louder…

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

XD

With Byakuran…

"I wonder how Tsunayoshi-kun is reacting to this…" Byakuran smiled as he took a handful of marshmallows and swallowed them whole.

XD

With Lambo…

The screen turned on as the cat started playing.

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan _

"Guupaa! Bow down to the great Lambo-san! And give me grape candies!" No reply but the song…

"Hold…it…in…CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Lambo started crying and went into the purple bazooka.

"Yare yare…" Adult Lambo. With that Lambo just noticed the screen.

"Yare yare…what is this…"

No answer but Nyas… and Lambo cried and ran through the wall out of the room.

XD

With M.M….

The room just blew up, it never started because she was already annoyed and wanted to see if Chrome was with her precious Mukuro.

XD

With Squalo…

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

"VOOOIIIIII! What is this? How dare this low level poptart make fun of my hair?"

And the room blew up.

XD

Xanxus…

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

"What the hell is this scum?" A dark aura formed around Xanxus.

XD

With Tsuna…

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

Tsuna was fast asleep. He took this time wisely to get away from everyone.

XD

With Enma…

Enma was sitting in the corner freaking out. He didn't know how to deal with this. The cat was mocking him and Enma didn't want to get into any trouble.

XD

With Hibari…

Hibari destroyed the machine and went to sleep, because Hibari is just that cool.

XD

With Ken…

"What is this byon?" Ken pulled out gum ,because its food and lasts for a long time, and starts chewing on it.

XD

With Chicksa…

…

XD

With Reborn…

He was smart enough to not go in the room and started watching everyone's reactions…

XD

With Cololenall and Lal Mirch…

"What the hell is this, kora?"

"TURN IT DOWN!" Lal Mirch can't stand loud noises.

XD

With Viper…

Just left the room because he didn't get money for it…

XD

With Scull…

"The great scull likes."

'_That's because you don't have any followers lackey.'_

"R-Reborn-sempai!"

XD

With Verde…

"Hmm…I can make an experiment out of this…"

XD

With Uni…

Uni blushes because she just made a new friend.

XD

**I cleared the important people…couldn't do the Vongola Primo though :(**

**Review! I know it was lame. But still!**


End file.
